leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benicioneto/Jax Change
Abilities Jax deals bonus magic damage to its targets on every 3rd basic attack within seconds. |description2 = Each of his basic attack grants him bonus attack speed}} for seconds, stacking up to 10 times for a maximum of bonus attack speed}}. |description3 = Upon reaching maximum stacks, grants Grandmaster's Might for 5 seconds. |description4 = Jax gains and . |targeting = Grandmaster's Might is a on-hit effect and self-buff on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = The bonus damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is . |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Relentless Assault's bonus damage will cause to trigger twice with a single basic attack. * Relentless Assault's stack generation will be triggered when attacking structures. ** The bonus damage will not affect structures (although the sound effect will be played). * Relentless Assault's stacks fall off one at a time every seconds after not basic attacking for seconds. * Relentless Assault's stack generation will be triggered when attacking structures. * Jax keeps generating stacks of Relentless Assault, even if his attacks are getting or if they . }} Jax vaults to the target location, slamming him down on the ground, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and them by 50% for seconds. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |target range = 700 |effect radius = 150 |targeting = Leap Strike is a single-targeted dash ability. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Leap Strike can be used to launch Jax over walls. * Will be disabled if Jax is by . * Leap Strike can be used on any targetable allied or enemy unit (except structures). ** This includes champions, minions, wards, and champion pets ( , , ). }} Jax modifies his next basic attack within 10 seconds to deal magic damage. |description2 = Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer. |leveling = }} |target range = |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |targeting = Empower is an on-hit effect. |onhiteffects = The damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is . |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Empower can affect structures * Empower has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Empower's bonus damage will cause to trigger twice with a single basic attack. * Empower's converts basic attack damage into magic damage. ** Does not affects on-hit effects like . ** and its evolutions are converted into magic damage. }} Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. |description2 = At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. |leveling2 = |Bonus Physical Damage Per Hit| |Maximum Physical Damage| }} |effect radius = 150 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Counter Strike is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Counter Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Jax cannot dodge turret attacks. * Counter Strike cannot be reactivated for 1 second after casting. * Counter Strike is not a channeled ability. ** Jax will still dodge attacks and stun opponents when the duration ends even while being disabled by crowd control effects. * Counter Strike will also dodge spells that can trigger on-hit effects. ** Also avoids their crowd control effects, except and 's . ** These dodged abilities will count towards Counter Strike's increased damage. }} Jax channels for up to 4 seconds, retaining the ability to move but himself by 15% for the duration. Grandmaster Assault's cooldown is set to 30 seconds if its channel is canceled. |description2 = While channeling Jax gains increasingly for every seconds of channeling, maxing after 3 seconds for a total of shield. The shield lasts for 2 seconds upon impact. |description3 = Jax leaps to the target location and, upon impact, deals physical damage to all nearby enemies and for seconds. |leveling3 = }} |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |target range = 1150 |effect radius = 150 |targeting = Grandmaster Assault is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Jax can still take damage during the leap. |flavorsound = }} Recommended Items References Category:Custom champions